A Song About a Fallen Star
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic... en quelque sorte. Il y a bien longtemps, l'Étoile du Matin a écrit une chanson résumant le destin du diable.


**A Song About a Fallen Star**

« Qu'est-ce que tu chante ? » interrogea Michel en relevant la tête de son formulaire.

« C'est une comptine… Elle te plaît pas ? » demanda Gabriel avec une pointe d'anxiété. « C'est Luci qui l'a composée… »

Le Prince des Archanges se gratta la nuque.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… Elle est curieuse, c'est tout. »

_Ah, ha, méchant pic-vert_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'écria Michel horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_, Lucifer ! »

« J'ai simplement montré à cette humaine ce qu'elle était réellement » lâcha l'Archange aux ailes noires.

« Tu l'as _corrompue _! Tu as _fait voler son âme en éclats _! Tu te rends compte que même Raphaël ne peut pas réparer ce massacre ? »

« Réparer ?! » éclata l'Étoile du Matin. « Mais c'est sa nature profonde ! C'est la _vraie _nature des humains ! Et tu oses croire qu'ils peuvent être _réparés _?! »

Le Prince des Archanges considéra son jeune frère avec effarement.

« Lucifer, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? »

_Aujourd'hui, tu as fait de nouveaux trous, tu as encore abîmé la forêt_

« QUOI ? » rugit Lucifer, sentant son cœur se briser de la même manière que s'était brisée l'âme de Lilith.

Michel dirigea sur lui un regard froid.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. A compter de ce jour, tu es chassé du Paradis. Tu n'es plus un Archange. »

« Mais… Non ! » suffoqua l'ancienne Etoile du Matin. « Michel… Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Je suis ton frère ! »

Le visage du Protecteur du Paradis se tordit dans une grimace de souffrance.

« Tu l'as été, Lucifer. Jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à détruire ce que tu touchais. »

_Le dieu de la forêt est très en colère, il a mis dans ton bec un poison mortel_

« Michel ! NON ! » hurle Lucifer.

Mais son frère aîné s'est bouché les oreilles quand il a été entraîné au plus profond de la fosse.

Dans une Cage étroitement verrouillée, glaciale et obscure.

Et peu importe à quel point il se débat, Lucifer ne peut pas échapper au froid qui lui mords la chair au point de s'y incruster définitivement.

Et à force d'être reléguée dans le noir, la lumière de sa grâce finit par s'éteindre.

Il n'est plus une étoile. Il n'est plus un ange. Il est juste le diable, maintenant.

_Le pic-vert était bien ennuyé, son nid était empoisonné, tout ce qu'il mangeait l'était aussi_

Le diable se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots alors qu'il regarde Raphaël étreindre le cadavre de Gabriel.

« Mais comment tu as pu ? » s'écrie le guérisseur avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir qui lui brise la voix. « Comment tu as _pu _! Et à Gaby ! »

« Il m'y a obligé » répond pitoyablement Lucifer, une réponse que même lui déteste à peine après l'avoir prononcée.

Le regard de Raphaël devient dur comme la pierre.

« Quand Michel te tuera, j'espère qu'il fera durer le plaisir » crache-t-il.

Cette fois, le diable sent les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

_Tous ses amis mouraient à son contact_

« Maître ? » fait le démon avec anxiété. « Vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Lucifer ne se donne pas la peine de répondre.

« Ne-ne vous tracassez pas ! La victoire ne peut pas vous échapper ! » déclare précipitamment le démon. « Après tout, vous êtes parvenu à tuer l'un des Archanges… »

Il réagit d'instinct. Lorsqu'il reprend conscience de lui-même, les entrailles du démon sont répandues dans toute la pièce.

Il se recroqueville sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'efforce de ne pas penser à la famille que formaient autrefois les quatre Archanges.

Il n'y parvient pas.

_Triste petit pic-vert_

« Dis, Luci, c'est quoi la suite de la chanson ? »

Les doigts de l'Étoile du Matin s'immobilisèrent au-dessus des touches du piano.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait une suite ? »

Gabriel fit la moue.

« Parce que sinon, c'est trop _triste _! Avec le pic-vert qui reste tout seul et malheureux… »

Lucifer pinça les lèvres.

« Désolé, mon cœur, mon inspiration m'a lâché pour écrire une fin heureuse. »

Le plus jeune des Archanges plissa les yeux puis sourit sans crier gare.

« Alors c'est moi qui l'écrirai, la fin ! »

Lucifer pouffa derrière sa main, mais pas méchamment.

« Je la lirai avec grand plaisir, Gaby. »

_Ses larmes empoisonnées brillaient comme des joyaux…_

**La chanson provient du manga Deadman Wonderland. Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient le lire, je vous préviens que c'est très violent.  
**


End file.
